Karaoke Night
by DayzeeAngelina
Summary: Its girls night out for the sailor scouts. They choose to go to a Karaoke Club. Will the sailor scout be able to sing? Find out. R&R Rated M for language and soon sexual content. AMYxOC, MINAxLITA Fluff
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything sailor moon related and the song in the story._

_---_

_It was girls' night out. The group went to their favorite place to go. . . The Karaoke Club_

"Wow I've never seen the karaoke so packed before" Amy realized and started to get nervous. She was a very shy person and never sang in front of a crowd.

"Oooo this is perfect now I can show off my singing skills." Mina said excitedly.

"Don't get sad when they Boo you offstage Mina" Lita laughed.

"You should talk Lita"

Lita gave Mina a death glare. Mina giggled; she finds lita's expressions quite funny.

They all sat down at a table up front. A waiter came to their table and asked what they wanted to drink.

"5 beers please" Raye said. The waiter nodded and left.

"All right you guys who's going first" Serena smiled. They all exchange glances.

"Mina would just LOVE to go" Lita smiled nudged Mina.

"Oh drop dead Lita surely you would love to. I mean I want to save my voice for last. You know what they say you save the best for last" Mina smirked. The waiter came back with the beers.

"Then it's settled Lita goes first" Raye said.

"WHAT?! Usually I would go second." Lita exclaimed

"Well boo hoo. Now get your ass up on stage. Or else I will personally toss you up there"

Lita sighed. She knew she can't argue with Raye so she got up, took a sip of beer and went on stage. The spot light was on her. Everyone stared. She gulped. Then the music went on, she wished Mina would've gone first. She began to sing.

_**I've had a little bit too much, much.. All of the people start to rush, start to rush babe.  
How does he twist the dance? Can't find my drink or man. Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's go-ing out on the floor? I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright. Just Dance.. Gunna be -doo-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe. Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.**_

Lita got lost to the music and started swayed her hips to the beat of the music.

_** Wish I could shut my playboy mouth. How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.  
Control your poison babe Roses with thorns they say. And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's go-ing out on the floor? I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright._ _Just dance. Gunna be okay. Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe. Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Gunna be okay. Duh-duh-duh-duh Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance**_

She started dancing to the boys singing part. You can hear men whistling to her dancing. She started blushing.

_**Dance. Gunna be okay. Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Gunna be -duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance. I'm psychotic synchypnotic I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic… I got my brand electronic… I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic… I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic… Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it.. Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll'… Just dance. Gunna be okay. Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh.. Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance**_

Lita held on to that last note then she finished. Once she stopped the whole club was roaring with applause and whistles. She looked at her friends and they were all standing up cheering her on. Lita came in eye contact with Mina. They stared at each other for a second then Lita winked at her. Mina blushed crimson. Lita came off stage and sat down at the table.

"WOW Lita you were AMAZING!" Serena exclaimed. Lita blushed.

"Thanks Serena. I had a fun time up there." Lita giggled.

" Well I declare that Amy goes up." The moon princess said.

"Mm…Me? How bout I don't, I'm too scared." Amy blushed and looked down to her fingers.

"C'mon Amy it'll be fun. It's like reciting a poem except with rhythm and you have to move your voice up and down" Mina declared.

"It's true. I had a fun time up there. Better to get it out of your way." Lita explained.

Amy thought it over.

--

Will Amy sing? Or will she get stage fright? _Hmmm…_

I will post the next chapter soon. If you have any recommendations on songs you want Amy or any of the other scouts to sing please tell me.

R&R

~Emotion4devote~


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Sailor Moon or Any Songs used in this story**

**(1/21/11) Update: Hey guys, I'm finally updating this story, I know it's been awhile and I almost gave up on this story but once I've gotten some people liking this story I figured to might as well continue on haha, ENJOY!**

"Oh I don't know you guys I mean, you know I have major stage fright, and I'm awfully shy." Amy blurted out.

Amy was always the silent type and would only sing in the comfort of her friends, and a very small crowd. The karaoke club had the biggest crowd there ever was, this made Amy was hesitate about singing

"Well, Amy it's now or never to get over your shyness, you know. Its not all that bad" The Moon Princess said, taking a sip of beer.

"Well I don't know Sere..." Something caught her eye. Near the corner of the club was her long time crush, Greg.

She was wondering what he was doing here, was he on a date?, When did he graduate his College?, Would he still remember her after all this time?. Amy was full of questions but she hasn't realized that she been staring at him too long.

"Mercury to Amy, are you there." Mina says shaking the blunette.  
The others followed Amy's gaze. Then once they realized who it was, they knew the reason why she was staring.

"OH LOOK ITS GREG! HEY GREG!" Serena blurted out across the club. Amy was now petrified now that Serena called out for him.

"Serena, NO! Don't make him come over here!" Ami said to the princess.

"Oh too late now Amy, he's already making his way over here"

"Agh great"

"C'mon Amy, I know you like this guy, he smart, cute, and happens to like you back" Lita reassured to Amy

"Yeah I guess so.." With that said Greg finally made his way to the Scouts table.

After graduating high school, Greg and Amy went their separate ways. He was going to a College out of Tokyo, and she was going to a Medical school in the USA. They would have little contact with one another but rarely. It has been nearly 4 years since they last saw each other.

"Hey Guys, it's been awhile haha." He said scratching the back of his head. Then he looks at Amy.

"Hey Amy"

"Hey Greg, how have you been?"

"Great, hey can I buy you a drink?"

"Um sure"

Amy blushed and went with him to the bar. The other scouts just eyed them as they went.

"Well," Raye trying to get the others attention away from Amy and Greg.

"Since Amy got sidetracked, she has been postponed to sing. Sooo i guess Serena will sing next"

"But I..."

"Go Serena, now"

"Why do you have to be so mean for Raye, Have sex with Chad or something to ease off the anger, sheesh" Serena said getting up from the table.

Lita and Mina started laughing intensely that they were crying. Raye just flushed red of embarrassment and anger, she tried to contain herself from going up the stage and scorch the princess to extra crispy.

"So, how have you been Amy?"

**What will Amy and Greg talk about? What song will Serena sing? Find out soon!**

**I will try to post a new chapter every Friday or so :) **

**~emotion4devote~**


End file.
